


Lemon Blob // Dreamnotfound

by BirdieSakura



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdieSakura/pseuds/BirdieSakura
Summary: George lives on the countryside and his parents are farmers. One day, he spots something weird while harvesting the lemons. This story is inspired by the song Lemon Boy by Cavetown :] This fic contains angst and fluff but no smut and no swearing, enjoy!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed & Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It would be really pog if you follow me or vote!  
> even more pog if u sub/follow my socials:  
> Twitter: BirdieSakura  
> Instagram: xbirdiecutiex  
> Youtube:   
> Birdie Cutie   
> (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCgcul97KIkq3_HlAzRTUFuQ)   
> Sakura MC   
> (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeTVroyacSTqWe41vEIYkbw)
> 
> thank u for reading :P

George woke up to the sound of his alarm, Ringgg ringgg!  
It was 8am on a sunday, Why did i set an alarm? I dont have school today.   
his mother called from downstairs.  
He went downstairs and asked "What can i do for you, mother?"  
She replied "Can you go harvest the lemons after breakfast?"  
George said "Will do."

After breakfast, George went outside.   
It was cloudy with a pleasant breeze, He liked this weather.  
He went to the lemon trees and shook them, fresh and ripe lemons fell down from them, some landing on George's head.

Then, a heavy thing hit his head. He groaned and looked down, there was a yellowish white blob with a leaf sticking out of its head. George was shocked. He crouched and picked the blob up, he said "Hello, what are you?" The blob replied with a "Meep!"  
George said "You're kinda cute, i'll name you Dream." He liked the name Dream since the blob looked like it came out of a dream.

He put the lemons in his basket and put Dream on top of them.  
George thought: What is Dream? Where did it come from?  
He was so confused.

George went back to his house, he wanted to show his mother the strange blob he found. But his mother wasn't home.  
He sighed and placed the basket full of lemons on the kitchen counter, then went to his room.

He looked in his closet for anything that he could let Dream sleep on, he didn't find anything. Then, he remembered he had his late cat's bed somewhere, Dream could fit on the cat's bed.  
George missed his cat so much, George had him since he was a kid.  
Eventually, he found the cat's bed. He took it to his room and put Dream on it. It was almost 3pm, George didn't realize he was hungry. He went downstairs to get food. He cooked eggs and toast.

After eating, he went back to his room. He was shocked when he opened his door, Dream was nowhere to be found.

George looked here and there, no signs of the blob. He looked in the closet, still no blob. Then, he heard a soft "meep!" He looked behind his drawer. There Dream was, lodged between the wall and the drawer. George pushed the drawer away from Dream, the blob looked out of breath.

He pet the blob gently on his head, saying "Its okay. just dont do that again, it made me very worried."

Then, George heard a voice from downstairs, "We're home!" It was his parents.  
He tucked Dream into it's bed and went downstairs.

His father asked him "Son, can you go help your mother cook dinner?"  
George said "Sure."

After dinner, he went to his room to play Minecraft. Before logging on, he checked the time, It was 8pm. George logged on to Discord and searched for the username "Sapnap".

Georgenotfound: Dude you wont believe what i just found today.  
Sapnap: ?  
Georgenotfound: I was harvesting lemons and a weird blob just fell on my head, its weirdly cute.  
Sapnap: Ooooh, can i see?  
Georgenotfound: Sure!  
Georgenotfound: *One attachment*  
Sapnap: Aww thats cute, looks photoshopped though.  
Georgenotfound: Its real, i swear!  
Sapnap: Yeah sure. Wanna play minecraft?  
Georgenotfound: Yeah :)

They logged on to Minecraft, they played for a pretty long time. Then, George had to sleep, it was 2am.

Georgenotfound: I gotta sleep, Goodnight Sapnap.  
Sapnap: Goodnight! ^^

George logged off, looked at Dream, the blob was sleeping.  
George didnt realize how sleepy he was. He quickly turned off his pc and went to bed. He looked at the stars outside his window, they looked oh so pretty, he wanted to fly up to the stars. His eyes were feeling droopy. after a few minutes, he didn't realize he was asleep.  
========================================================


	2. Chapter 2

George woke up at 6 in the morning, to the blob making weird noises as if it was trying to speak.  
George stared at the blob, the blob stared at him back.  
The blob said quietly, "gudmownin"

George got startled, "...goodmorning Dream?"  
George realized he had to go to school. Thanks to the blob, he had plenty of time to get ready.

He went to check if his parents were awake, nope, both of them were fast asleep. Now he had to make breakfast for himself. George went to the kitchen and made himself some cereal.

After eating breakfast, he went to the bathroom to take a bath and change his clothes.

//Dream's POV//  
Its so boring to sit in this room, im all alone.  
All i can do is sit and make weird noises.  
Dream looked around the room, he spot George's pc.  
I wonder if i can play some- Oh wait, i have no hands.

He jumped off his bed and hopped around the room. He found a book lying on the floor, turns out it was George's diary.  
I wanna read it, but i dont wanna invade his privacy.

Dream looked around once more, nothing.  
Oh well, i'll just jump back into bed and try to speak normally.  
He hopped on to his bed and continued making weird noises.

//George's POV//  
(After bathing)  
Im gonna go on Discord before i go to school. anyways, its 7am, i cant be late?

Before logging on, I checked on Dream. The blob was sleeping.

I set a timer for school, he logged on to discord and saw that Sapnap was online.

Georgenotfound: Hey Nick!  
Sapnap: Hi Gogy :)  
Georgenotfound: Dont call me that >:(  
Sapnap: Haha! Anyways, when did you wake up?  
Georgenotfound: At 6 am.  
Sapnap: Woah, thats early. Well i've been awake all night.  
Georgenotfound: Thats not good for your health, atleast i got some sleep.  
Sapnap: Anyways, i should get ready. See you in school. :)  
Georgenotfound: You haven't gotten ready? Dude, you've been up all night :/

Sapnap didn't reply.

George checked the time, 7:30am, There was still an hour left.

He went to pack his bag, he put his diary, notebooks, pens, lunchbox and some other things.

I heard a discord message noise, he looked and it was a message from Sapnap.

Sapnap: Im gonna leave for school.  
Georgenotfound: Oh, ok.

I checked the time once again, it was 8am.  
He quickly wore his socks, shoes and picked up his bag.  
He left a note for Dream and placed a snack for him, near his bed.  
Then I left.

//Nick's POV//  
I quickly picked up my bag and lunchbox, unlocked the door and left. I hope im not late.  
Nick ran to the bus stop, it was a 15 minute walk.  
He spot George at the stop.

"George, how did you get here so fast?" I said, while panting.  
George giggled "I left home early."  
"Oh."

Then the boys heard the sound of an engine, their ride to school arrived. They boarded the bus. I slept all the way, while George made some doodles in his diary.

School was here, everyone left the bus, except for me.  
"Nick, wake up! School is here!" George yelled.  
"Nghhh..i dont wannaaa....." I groaned.  
"Oh come on, do you want me to drag you to your class again?"

I remembered the time George dragged him to class, everyone was staring at them and laughing.

"Ugh, fine." I said.

George and Nick walked to school and went to their respective classes.  
"See you soon, Nick!"  
"See you, Georgie."  
"HEY! Dont call me that!" George fumed.  
I giggled before entering my class.

//Dream's POV//  
Im so bored, what do i do?  
I noticed that the window was slightly opened.  
It wouldn't hurt to go outside right?

I jumped outside without a second thought, I fell into a bush and got a few scratches.  
That wasn't fun.  
I looked around, It was sunny with no breeze, birds were singing.  
What a nice weather.

I hopped around and spot the tree i fell from.  
I went to the tree and sat under it. Suddenly, the weather was getting bad.  
Oh no... I wouldnt be able to go home, since it would start raining any second. Its better to stay here, under the shade of this tree.

Dream fell asleep under the tree.

//George's POV//  
(After school)  
"Bye Nick!"  
"Bye George!"

I walked home, it was slightly raining and there were puddles here and there. When i entered, i was greeted by my parents.  
"Welcome home, George" they said.  
I thanked them and went to my room.

Once again, Dream was no where to be found, Great.  
I looked around my room, i saw that the window was slightly opened.

Oh no, what if he jumped out? What if he got lost? I gotta find him.

I got permission from his parents and went outside to find Dream. I looked around the field and checked the animal pens.  
He might be under the lemon tree?  
I ran to the lemon tree and found the blob sitting there, wet and cold.

I picked him up, he looked at me and said "George! i missed you!"   
I was surprised, i replied "Hi Dream, i missed you too. Dont run off like that, it made me worried."  
"Ok."

I carried Dream home.  
I knocked on the door and my mother opened it, i entered the house and took the blob to my room.

It was 7pm, my mother called me for dinner. I shout "Im not hungry today!"

I turned on my pc and messaged Nick.

Georgenotfound: Hi Nick! Wanna call and play minecraft?  
Sapnap: Sure :>

Me and Nick played Minecraft for a good 3 hours, then we played Among us, for another 3 hours.

Georgenotfound: Im sleepy, goodnight Nick! :)  
Sapnap: Gn!! :P

I turned my pc off and looked behind, Dream was sitting on my bed, watching me play.  
"You're good at Minecraft." Dream said.  
"Thank you? Im going to sleep." I answered.  
"Okay." Dream jumped down to his bed. "Goodnight George."  
"Goodnight, Dream."  
========================================================

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow my twitter @BirdieSakura


	3. Chapter 3

A bit of backstory: Dream got a curse which turns him into a lemon for one year, reason unknown.

//Nick's POV//  
(Time: 4:35am)  
I should probably sleep now, I've been gaming for so long, George is already asleep.  
Nick turned his pc off and laid down on his bed.  
He stared into night sky for a good ten minutes.  
The stars look so pretty...   
He fell asleep looking at the stars.  
//Time Skip (to 7:45am)//  
Ugh.. did i oversleep? Is it too early? Did i forget to set my alarm?  
I got up and checked the time, I was surprised.  
Oh shoot! I'll be late by the time im at school!

I quickly got ready, By the time I was at the bus stop, my ride to school had already left.

Awh.. I gotta walk to school now  
I checked the time, it was 8:15am.  
I better hurry, or i'll be late again.

//George's POV//  
I think Nick is late again, not surprised.  
I was making doodles of the blob in my diary.   
I could see my school in the distance.  
After some time, all the students got off of the bus, I always went last.  
I got up and left the bus, I sat on a nearby bench and wait for Nick. School starts in ten minutes. (Time: 8:20am)

//Nick's POV//  
(Time: 8:45am)  
I finally reached my destination, but I was late.

Oh well.  
I walked into my classroom.

"Mr. Nick? Late again?" My teacher scolded me.  
"Be late one more time and you'll get detention!"  
"Yes, Ma'am." I said.

I sat on my chair and paid attention to class.

(After School)

I saw George sitting under a tree, I walked up to him and said hi.  
He looked at me, startled.  
"Did i scare you?" I laughed.  
"N-No you didnt!" George stuttered.  
"Yeah, yeah. Gogy." I said.  
"Dont call me that!" George cried.

We had a little chat and we parted ways.  
"Bye, Nick!" George yelled.  
"Bye, Gogy!" I yelled back.  
"Ugh, Dont call me that!" He yelled again.

I walked home.

//Dream's POV//  
(Time: 6pm)  
George should be home by now, its getting late.  
I was watching the sun set, it was so pretty.  
Suddenly, I heard the doorknob turn, It was George.

"Hi, George!" I said, happily.  
"Hi, Dream." He replied.

George laid down on his bed.

I asked, "What's wrong?"  
"Im tired." George said.  
"Oh, okay. Get some rest, Gogy."   
"HEY! Dont call me that!"  
"Ok, ok. Sorry." I said.

After some time, George went to sleep. I looked outside, I was getting sleepy. I fell asleep too. (Time: 9pm)  
========================================================


End file.
